The New Duel Academy
by alexis614
Summary: What happens when Jaden's twin, his family and the gang's family come with them to the new Duel Academy ONLY for the best. We find out family secerts and hidden romances. Read to find what happens to Jaden and the gang. story better than the summary


**Hiya-Disclaimer time~I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or their characters**

**Claimer time~I do own the plot and any and all OOc charaters in this story**

**A Surprise For Jaden**

**Jayden's Pov**

"Hurry up Jay! We're going to be late!" Syrus yelled as we ran to class.

"Remind me again Sy, what are we in such a hurry for?" I asked as slid to a stop outside class.

"The 2 new exchange students from North Academy, I heard one of them is Jesse," Sy answered as the doors opened.

'AW-" I was going to say but Crowler cut me off "Mr. Yuki, Mr. Trusedale please remember to come on time or you will be serving detention next time, am I clear?"

"Yes Dr. Crowler," we said in unusion.

"Now go to your seats, and did you see any new students at all?" he asked.

"No" I said.

Just then I voice came said, "Admit it Jesse, you got us lost, admit it and I will accept your apology,"

"Fine," said a fimilliar Teal haired guy with a southeren accent, "I, Jesse Anderson, got us lost in a place I have been to before. Now will you accept my apology?"

"Yes, I will," a girl with two toned hair that was brown and a kind of orange/caramel said before hugging Jesse, _Hmmmmm what's going on here?_ I thought as I saw Jesse blush.

Someone cleared their that causing them to turn around to look at us and they both blushed a red that was deeper than my blazer.

"You two must be our new students," Dr. Crowler said as they both walked down to the front and turned to look at Crowler before saying "Yes, yes we are."

"Great, but I must ask why were you so late?" Crowler asked.

The girl spoke up and answered "Jesse here lead us in the wrong direction, but I got us here on pure instinct."

"Okay then, off to introductions. Class this is a Mr. Jesse Anderson-I am sure you remember him, and a Ms. Vanesse Y-" Crowler tried to say but the girl named Vanessa cut him off saying "It's Nessa not V, not Nessie, or Vanessa-it's Nessa"

"Oh,sorry I forgot you wanted _him _to find out by himself," Crowler said apologizing.

"What are you talking about?" my mouth said before I could stop it, which caused everyone to turn and look at me.

"I am talking about dropping hints to everyone including my TWIN BROTHER who I am," Nessa answered.

"Well what are you waiting for," I said to her. Then I realized something she was wearing a red and blue charm bracelet on her wrist-the one I gave to my TWIN. Then to make sure off it and looked into her eyes-yup she was my twin. Before I knew it I jumped up and ran down to her and picked her up into a hug. She brust out laughing and hugged me back saying "It's great to see you too, Jay."

"I can't believe I didn't recoinized you at 1st, but people do say I am dense," I laughed, but then I realized that everyone was staring at us and Nessa being Nessa I know she was about to say something and so was i. Then we both said "Take a picture, it's gonna last longer" then we brust out laughing.

"Okay then, now that that was settled, let's get on to the welcome duel. Which one of you is going to duel one of us?" Crowler asked.

"Ooh I will," Nessa said almost jumping.

"Okay then, you will duel my best-Alexis Rhodes" He told her.

"Uuuuuummmm no offence to her but Jesse said that the best duelist here was my brother-so if he is can duel him instead?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes that **NO ONE** can resist.

"Okay then you can duel him," he sighed

"AWSOME" both me and Nessa said before craking up.

"Okay then let's go to the arena" Dr. Crowler said clapping his hands as everyone got up and ran to the arena.

**-At the Aena-**

"Okay the let's get started, shake hands and then go to your sides," Dr. Crowler instructed.

We shook hands and ran to our side earger to see who would win, you see we always ended our duels in draws but then we started ti beat each other and at the moment it's tied at 58-58 each, sooooo this would see who is better for now.

"Alright I'm not going to go easy on you because you're my little sister," I smirked at her,

"By two minutes and I wouldn't have it any other way," Nessa said a little angry.

"Alright. Get your game on!" we said in unusion.

Our Dueldisks activated and the duel began


End file.
